


Девочки начинают и выигрывают

by jamie_lee



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для Линд на заказ "пять раз, когда Андреа промахивалась, и один раз, когда она попала точно в цель"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Девочки начинают и выигрывают

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Линд на заказ "пять раз, когда Андреа промахивалась, и один раз, когда она попала точно в цель"

1\. Первый раз, когда Андреа промахнулась, был самым страшным для нее. Момент полного триумфа, осознания собственной значимости - попала! с такого расстояния и попала! выкусите! - обернулся диким ужасом, когда крики "нет" больше не походили на приказ.   
Она бежала к человеку, которого приняла за труп, и молилась всем Богам, чтобы это не был ребенок. Чтобы это не был кто-то из группы, к кому она уже привязалась.   
Господи, что, если это София? Что, если девочка нашла их, а она, дура чертова, убила ребенка?   
Рыдания вырывались сухими хрипами, потому что она давно разучилась плакать нормально, и Андреа боялась того, что увидит.   
Даже когда мужчины подняли оказавшегося живым Дерила - она бы прикусила руку, чтоб не кричать, да только не имела права - она все еще не могла поверить своим глазам.   
Жив! Промазала!   
На мгновение вина отступила, освободив место дикому облегчению - какая же ты мазила, дорогуша - и вернулась снова, накрыв с головой.   
На следующий день лежащий в постели Дерил назвал ее чокнутой психопаткой, она огрызнулась, сказав, что от него даже воняет, как от трупа, как же ей различить. И вот уже спустя полминуты они самозабвенно спорили, пока Дерил не начал смеяться, охая от боли в пробитом боку, и она хохотала вместе с ним так, что слезы потекли из глаз.   
\- Прости меня, Диксон, - сказала она, сжав его ладонь своими. - Я чокнутая психопатка.   
\- Да забили, - отозвался Дерил, все еще улыбаясь. - Мазила.   
Этим же днем она отправилась на тренировку с Шейном.

2\. Пригород, в отличие от центральных улиц, выглядел не так пугающе. Казалось, жители просто прятались от полуденной жары по домам, решив оставить стрижку газонов на более прохладное время суток.    
Андреа ждала мужчин у машины – Рик и слышать не хотел, чтобы она двигалась с ними. Слишком опасно, мать его, он считает, что она еще не готова.   
Даже вполне успешные тренировки с Шейном не могли пока убедить Рика в том, что она сможет быть достаточно осторожной в применении оружия во время нападения. Всего лишь мера предосторожности – он не собирался забирать у нее оружие, просто просил, чтобы она не доставала его лишний раз.   
Научись уважать его, сказал Рик тогда. Андреа с благоговением провела кончиками пальцев по рукояти. Она любила оружие.   
Она осталась, как прикрытие тылов, на месте, где возможность нападения была минимальной. Так сказал Шейн, хлопнув ее по плечу на прощание. Все в порядке, девочка, не бойся, мы вернемся вовремя.   
Боги, она ненавидела, когда он так ее называл.   
Первого Андреа даже и не заметила сразу – он двигался в тени деревьев, медленно передвигая ноги, и почуяв ее, заворчал недовольно. Тогда уж он завоевал ее внимание полностью, спасибо большое.   
Он звучит, как разорванная волынка, думала Андреа, прикидывая, не воспользоваться ли лежащим на заднем сидении мачете. Для этого придется подпустить его поближе и рискнуть. Готова ли она?..   
И только после она увидела еще с десяток ходячих. Привлеченные ворчанием заметившего ее мертвеца, они все двинулись в ее сторону. Похоже, жители решили выглянуть на улицу пораньше, чем она на то рассчитывала.   
Теперь уж о мачете не было никакой речи – Андреа выхватила пистолет и направила на того, кто был к ней поближе. У нее немного дрожали руки, потому что цели на этот раз были не такими безобидными, как кусок движущегося дерева.   
Промахнись и тебя убьют. Разорвут на части, выгрызут горло и растащат внутренности по всей улице, словно праздничные ленты после празднования дня независимости.   
Она выстрелила, и первый – у него не было левой руки – безобразной кучей свалился на асфальт, и она стреляла, держась за рукоять двумя руками, и не было никакой ненависти, о которой говорил Шейн, не было восторга, который она испытала, думая, что подстрелила мертвеца из винтовки.   
Была спокойная уверенность и приятная тяжесть оружия, и, кажется, все ее тренировки, все, что она выслушала от Шейна, окупилось сполна. Она попадала в цель четыре раза из пяти.   
На этот раз она промахнулась на десятом выстреле, тогда, когда ходячий был непростительно близок от нее. Она еще подумала вдруг отстраненно, сколько еще мертвецов привлечет такой шум.   
Пуля пробила отверстие в плече, ввинтилась в гнилое уже мясо и застряла там, и Андреа отступила на шаг назад, просто для того, чтобы успеть прицелиться еще раз. Ну же, старушка, давай. Давай. Мы должны выжить.   
Звук выстрела походил на хлопок, и ходячий, в чьем затылке застряла пуля, упал к ее ногам. Эффектно и романтично, она всегда любила сражать мужчин своей красотой.   
Запыхавшийся Рик, как всегда вырвавшийся вперед группы, смотрел на нее с таким беспокойством, что ей стало почти неловко за то, что она попала в неприятности.   
\- Охренеть, - наконец, вынес он свой вердикт, и да, это прозвучало с восхищением. – Ты…   
\- Девочки начинают и выигрывают, - ответила Андреа, хотя вот прямо сейчас ей стало страшно от того, что могло с ней произойти.   
Возможно, мужчины теперь и смотрели на нее без снисхождения, но для нее самой этого было мало.   
Она не должна больше промахиваться.

3.    
Когда они попали на военную базу, все пошло не так. Все пошло не так гораздо раньше, она и без того знала это, но именно сейчас, когда им предложили остаться, у нее зудела вся кожа от ощущения приближающейся опасности.   
Ну что ты, милочка, сказал ей сержант Питерсон, конечно же, мы не будем заставлять кого-то делать то, что им не хочется. Нам просто нужны люди.   
Тогда они уже знали, что каждый был заражен. Нет никакого спасения, после смерти каждый из них вернется к существованию кучей гниющего мяса, жаждущего только пропитания. Иногда Андреа смотрела на растущий живот Лори и с ужасом представляла, что случится, если младенец погибнет в утробе.   
И вот теперь им не давали уйти. Как раз из-за ребенка и не давали. Лори, быть может, и не была самым любимым человеком Андреа в группе, но, определенно, она не собирала оставлять ее здесь, раз уж они остались здесь вдвоем против трех военных.   
Шансы на успех? Нулевые, детка. Не тогда, когда все остальные, за пару дней успевшие расслабиться, спят в своих комнатах.   
\- Я пытаюсь быть охуенно понимающей, - сказала Андреа, закрывая Лори собой, - но отчего бы вам не пойти нахуй?   
Когда Питерсон вышел вперед, она без раздумий нажала на курок, и тот отшатнулся назад, прижимая руку к отстреленному уху.   
\- Тупая сука!   
\- Ты промахнулась, - Лори жарко шептала ей это, близкая к истерике, и голос ее был влажен от непролитых слез. – Господи, ты промахнулась, и теперь они заберут ребенка, а нас убьют, убьют, а потом они убьют Рика и всех остальных…   
Андреа все еще держала пистолет в вытянутых руках, с холодным интересом разглядывая кровь на руках Питерсона. Выглядело неплохо, и ощущения гораздо лучше, чем когда она случайно ранила Дерила.   
\- Охладились, мальчики?..   
Когда капрал, чье имя она так и не потрудилась выучить, достал оружие, Лори пронзительно закричала, и имя, которое формировалось в ее крике, не походило на имя ее мужа. Андреа нажала на курок дважды – капрал был слишком близко и забрызгал ее обувь кровью, когда упал.   
Она подошла к Питерсону поближе, взведя курок.   
\- Тебе повезло, сука ты тупая, - повторил он с ненавистью и сплюнул ей под ноги. – Со мной ты промахнулась.   
\- Конечно, - почти ласково улыбнулась Андреа и нажала на курок.   
Позади нее Лори вырвало на пол, но у Андреа не было времени на то, чтобы успокаивать ее, говоря, что все будет хорошо. Ей необходимо найти ключи, вытащить Лори отсюда и рассказать все Рику.   
Никому нельзя доверять.

4.   
Семейство Граймсов было чем-то вроде святой нерушимой истины, и Андреа, как и все остальные, была свято уверена, что так оно и будет всегда.   
Она всегда была уверена в том, что если Лори и придется выбирать между двумя мужчинами, она обязательно выберет мужа, потому что, в самом деле, Андреа бы так и поступила на ее месте.   
С приходом зимы обстановка становилось все напряженнее и требовала развязки - все это время Лори жила с Кэрол, ограничив общение с обоими своими мужчинами до минимума. В конце концов, именно это и помогло ей.   
Она приняла решение без всякой драмы – последние сроки беременности сделала ее практически невозмутимой – и на следующее утро перебралась в камеру, которую занимал Шейн.   
Никто из группы не поднимал эту тему, пока Лори не пришла пора рожать.   
Андреа была единственной из женщин, кто не находился в тот момент с Лори. Она сидела рядом с Риком и мучительно долго соображала, что нужно говорить в таких случаях.   
\- Я всегда думала, что вы останетесь вместе, - еще до того, как фраза вырвалась из ее рта, Андреа осознала, насколько та была глупа. - В смысле...   
\- Я тоже так думал, - Рик пожал плечами и, наконец, посмотрел на нее. - Даже после того, как узнал все.   
Они сидели так еще достаточно долго, чтобы промерзнуть до костей, и единственное, о чем жалела сейчас Андреа - об отсутствии алкоголя под рукой.   
С виски все становится гораздо легче.   
\- Пора пойти посмотреть на ребенка, - сказал, наконец, Рик, поднимаясь на ноги. - От некоторых вещей нельзя убежать.   
Если бы ее спросили, что будет потом, Андреа бы с уверенностью ответила, что они справятся.   
Что все будет хорошо.   
Конечно же, она ошиблась.

5.    
Когда все это началось, Андреа была уверена, что никогда не сможет больше влюбиться. Потому что любовные переживания – несусветная глупость в такие времена.   
Она игнорировала многозначительные взгляды малышки Эми, она не обращала никакого внимания на то, как проваливается каждый раз сердце, когда Рик оказывался слишком близко.   
Они просто сидели рядом, когда все остальные ушли ночевать, и Андреа была уверена, что этот вечер окончится так же, как и все остальные. Они поговорят еще немного, пожелают друг другу спокойной ночи и разойдутся по домам, которые сейчас занимают.    
Рик выглядел совершенно измотанным, черты лица его заострились и он разом постарел. Интересно, как выглядит сейчас она?..   
Они говорили. Они всегда делали это, когда выдавалась такая возможность, и Андреа всегда повторяла ему, что он прав.   
Не потому, что он хотел это услышать - просто она действительно доверяла ему даже свою жизнь. Как-то незаметно Рик превратился в того человека, с которым ей было не страшно встречать конец света.   
На этот раз Рика заботило то, что они почти истратили запасы еды, и придется выдвигаться в город, рисковать людьми. Он жалел, что он не может сделать все это один.   
\- Я думаю, я сейчас поцелую тебя, - вдруг сказал он, и Андреа замерла на месте, боясь пошевелиться.    
Ей вполне могло показаться, потому что Рик не сказал бы такое. Вряд ли мог заговорить о таком, да и сама Андреа не должна была соглашаться.   
В конце концов, она ведь твердо решила, что никогда больше ни в кого не влюбится.    
Глупая, колокольчиком рассмеялась в ее голове Эми, ты опять промахнулась в своих точных расчетах. Он сказал это на самом деле.   
\- Так чего ты ждешь? - ответила Андреа, потому что именно так говорили в романтических фильмах давным-давно, до того, как все пошло не так.   
Не было никаких фейерверков, или торжественной музыки на фоне, просто все встало на свои места.

И 1.   
\- Мне кажется, все может пойти не так, - сказал ей Рик. Они стояли совсем близко, почти касаясь друг друга плечами, и наблюдали за игрой Карла и Софии. - Я ведь уничтожаю все то, что люблю.   
\- Иди на хрен, - Андреа повернулась в его сторону, подавив желание ткнуть его кулаком в плечо. - Если у кого что и получится, так это у нас.   
Рик смотрел на нее так серьезно, что это почти разбивало ей сердце. Андреа взяла его за руку.   
\- Я обещаю это, - мягко заверила она. - Я могу позаботиться о себе, тебе не нужно оглядываться на меня.   
\- Думаю, ты права, - наконец, улыбнулся Рик, и его лицо словно осветилось изнутри. Он наклонил голову набок, словно задумавшись о чем-то важном. - К слову, сколько времени должно пройти до того, как приличная пара может перейти к последней базе?   
На этот раз он заставил ее расхохотаться так громко, что дети недоуменно оглянулись на них.    
с ними все будет хорошо, на этот раз она была уверена в этом на сто процентов.


End file.
